


The Officer and the Hooker

by Limebrus



Series: Chaos [5]
Category: BTOB, Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M, Random prompt, Smut, as usual, girl!Ilhoon, i prob need jesus tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus





	The Officer and the Hooker

 

“Hello there, officer. Beautiful evening, isn't it?” Ilsoon had to hide her smirk when the police officer haltered in his steps and looked at her with big, wide eyes; it was obvious he was green. “I see you got the worst area to patrol.” She loved messing with police officers, even if it scared away any potential customers lurking around. “Are you the newest recruit? They usually get this area.”

The tall, young police officer set his jaw and kept walking. Ilsoon laughed, watching him walk away just as a customer rolled up.  
  
For the next weeks she would keep greeting the police officer, taking great enjoyment in his obvious annoyance and his not-so-subtle glances at her attire; it was clear he knew she was a prostitute, but every cop knew there was no point in taking them in and they instead focused their resources on bigger fry. Such a good pristine cop, still green and wanting to do good and hoping to make a change. She could practically smell it on him, and so could any other person breaking the law. He was cute, but it was just a matter of time until he too got hardened and lost the fire to do good.

Ilsoon kind of wanted to be the one to taint him, which was why she didn't even hesitate when she was walking down the block one late night and saw the young officer in the police car, all alone and so vulnerable. Without waiting for permission she opened the unlocked ( _so naïve_ ) passenger door and got seated, smiling sweetly at the befuddled man.  
  
“Hello, handsome,” she smiled even wider. “You should lock your doors, it's not a very safe neighbourhood.”  
  


“Lady, you should step out of the vehicle.”

Damn, he had such a nice voice; Ilsoon crossed her legs to battle the slight tickling sensation. “You'll let a defenceless woman walk home alone? And when it is this cold?”  
  
She wasn't defenceless, something both probably knew, but it was cold and Ilsoon was only wearing a short skirt which barely hid anything and a crop top which barely held her breasts in place. The young officer had not been able to not take a once over at her when she had sat down, but now he was staring straight ahead while gripping the steering wheel .

“I'll drive you home,” he said.  
  
“Thank you.” Perfect. They drove in silence, except for Ilsoon guiding him; she did not live far away so it was a short trip.

“That was so nice of you,” she paused for a few seconds. “What was your name again?”

“Lee Sungyeol.” He was still staring straight ahead.

  
“Thank you, Sungyeol,” she murmured, her voice low. Her hand slid over to his thigh and squeezed, finally making the young man look at her.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked.  
  
“I want to thank you, officer.” She leaned closer and her hand slid further up the thigh. “I saw you looking at me.”

“I did not-”

“Don't lie, officer,” she chided, fingers teasing the inner thigh. He was still holding onto the steering wheel, hands whitening. “Let me give you my thanks.” She went in for the kill and cupped the growing bulge, rubbing it before letting a single finger slide over the outline of his dick.  
  
“Fuck!” He cursed, panicked expression and once again wide eyed. “I shouldn't-”

“Maybe, but do you want to?”  
  
“You're a-” He stopped, biting his bottom lip.  
  
“Prostitute? Sex worker? Hooker?” She listed in a casual voice. “Yes, but there is nothing illegal going on here, officer. I'm not charging you. So, do you want to?”

Once again there was no answer from Sungyeol; he only looked at her with the wide, conflicted eyes.

“Let me help you decide.” Ilsoon laughed slightly and reached behind her with her other hand, unzipping the tight tube top and letting it fall down. Sungyeol's mouth fell open and he stared at the exposed breasts, gasping in a lovely manner when Ilsoon resumed her rubbing of the bulge. “Yes or no?”

Sungyeol looked like he was in pain, but a hissed out 'yes' soon followed and Ilsoon smiled in victory before quickly unzipping the pants and pushing it down alongside the boxers with a bit of help from the officer, freeing the leaking cock.  
  
“Look at you so red and eager,” Ilsoon cooed, dipping down to take the tip into her mouth and tasting the bitterness, licking at the slit teasingly.

“Fuck!”

Hands were buried in her hair, but there was no force which was a bit refreshing and she went down in her own pace, teasing and slowly taking in more and more of the cock until it filled her mouth. Sungyeol was involuntarily moving his hips, but it was so minor and she had to commend his restraint as she bobbed her head agonisingly slow, wanting to push him as close to the tipping point she could.

“Shit, I don't even know your name but fuck you're good.”

Ilsoon usually didn't care much for talkative bed partners, but it was actually a bit cute and she rewarded him for the compliment by speeding up and gently tickling the balls.  
  
“I'm close,” Sungyeol warned half a minute later, promptly making Ilsoon sit up straight. “Why did you stop?” He half yelled.  
  
“I've always wanted to fuck in a police car.” Ilsoon rolled up her tight skirt until it was right underneath her hips and wouldn't be of any hindrance.

“You're not wearing underwear,” Sungyeol commented, eyes focused between Ilsoon's legs.  
  
“Faster this way.” She moved to straddle the police officer and lowered his seat slightly for a better angle and more room.  
  
“Condom.”

“On it.” She grabbed one from her small purse and expertly opened it and rolled it onto the pulsating cock. Seconds later she was sinking down on the cock, gasping as her walls stretched slightly. She sank all the way down, breathing out and staring Sungyeol in the eyes. “Put your hands on my hips, I refuse to do everything.”

Hands quickly grabbed her hips and wide eyes were staring up at her in lust; Sungyeol looked so innocent despite having his dick balls deep inside a hooker. Experimentally Ilsoon moved a bit up and down, knowing full fell car sex could be a workout and finding the right rhythm might be a pain.  
  
“I guess it can't be helped,” she mumbled before leaning forward and pressing her front body against Sungyeol, making him bury his head between her full breasts which most likely did not upset him. She tried again and decided this was a much better position and she set to work, bouncing up and down the hard cock and rubbing her pussy against his stomach.

Sungyeol was helping as well, lifting her up and down and thrusting upwards with his hips.  
  
“Don't you dare fucking come before I do,” Ilsoon commanded, grabbing his hair a bit harshly and quickening her movements. “Fuck yes, your cock feels so good, officer.” she slammed herself down three more times, her wet pussy sliding against the stomach and giving her enough friction to make her world shake. “You can come now.” She leaned slightly backwards, peering down at the red faced Sungyeol who was quick to duck forward and put his mouth over one of her nipples while fucking into her until he came.

Both just sat there catching their breaths for a few moments until Ilsoon got off and sat down in the passenger seat, grabbing the tube top and putting it on again. She stepped out of the car and rolled down her skirt, turning back to look at the haggard looking officer with his pants and boxers still on his thighs.

“My name is Ilsoon, officer, and you know where to find me if you want more.” She definitely would love to play with him again, she hadn't gotten laid (outside of her job, which did not count) for ages and she felt so much better now. “Thank you for driving me home and have a good night.”

They would definitely do this again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
